James Trademore
James Trademore, nicknamed JTC, is a hacker and UFO specialist who is wanted by the US government for stealing some of their files. During his time with Xaviax, he was the alien warlord's most trusted and valued ally and he often used his charisma to manipulate people for his own purposes. He was approached by Xaviax who reveals himself to be an alien to James and breaks him out of jail. James joined up with Xaviax to be on the winning side, as well as knowing the truth, and becomes Kamen Rider Strike armed with a cobra Advent Deck. James Trademore When Xaviax found out that Camo and Torque were fighting each other, he ordered Strike to send Thrust to take care of Wing Knight. Kamen Rider Strike then oversaw the fight between Wing Knight and Thrust, until a fight between Torque and Camo occurred. In Brad's flashback, Strike was summoned by a disguised Xaviax to show Brad the kind of power he could have by joining Xaviax's club. Strike demonstrated this power by easily destroying two of Xaviax's Newt monsters. He is later revealed to be the man who has been contacting Maya and providing her with special top-secret information, regarding the missing people incidents and the Mirror Monsters. James would eventually show up in person to visit Maya. Under the scheme of Xaviax, Maya will lead the other Kamen Riders to Sting, believing that he will think they are aliens and vent them. He is later sent by Xaviax to fight and vent Drew for his disloyalty. He even went after Kit who managed to evade him. James later engaged Drew in battle. Though he is hit by Drew's Final Vent, Strike survives and uses his Final Vent to send Kamen Rider Thrust to the Advent Void. He and Venosnaker briefly engaged Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Dragredder before leaving. James later took on Drew again. James counter Drew's Final Vent and then uses his Final Vent to send Drew to the Advent Void. James then claimed Drew's Advent Deck. He briefly fought Kamen Rider Sting before Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Wing Knight appeared. Later, Maya arranged another meeting with James. When Kit, Len, and Chris arrive at the area where James is supposed to meet, James is then abducted by a Minion. James as Kamen Rider Strike attacked Kamen Rider Sting while Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Wing Knight fought the Minion. Learning a training move from Len, Chris ends up catching Kamen Rider Strike off guard. Just then, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Wing Knight end arriving causing Kamen Rider Strike to retreat. Later, James is introduced to the Cho Brothers in their Kamen Rider Axe and Kamen Rider Spear form immediately approving Xaviax's new Riders. After the Cho Brothers confront Kit, Len and Chris, James ambushes Len and Chris, backing Len into a corner to be vented. However, Chris takes the attack in Len's place and gets vented instead of him. Before their confrontation, James asked the Cho Brothers to stall but not vent Dragon Knight. James later called up Maya telling her that Kit's dad is at Rosedale Industrial Park. This proves unsuccessful as him and Axe are thrown out of the room via a mirror and Spear ended up vented. Afterwards, he tries to console Danny for his loss. Temporarily ditching his snake-like personality, he tries to reason with Danny saying that he can't beat Xaviax and doesn't want him vented. He reveals that his brother was put in prison for something he didn't do, but being stubborn made him end up staying in jail longer than he should have. Danny, though he listens to the argument, claims its pointless without Albert and doesn't care. JTC attacks but spares him, hoping he will come to his senses knowing full well that he cannot fight three Riders at once. However, Danny continues to rebel against Xaviax forcing JTC to interrupt the fight and vent him despite the fact that Axe would vent Dragon Knight given the chance and they wouldn't be at such a disadvantage. He returns to Xaviax who declares fair game on Kit and introduces him to Kamen Rider Wrath. With Xaviax, who fuses with Wrath's body, the both of them start their assault by holding Lacey and Trent hostage and later fighting Len and Kase, who manage to escape. Soon enough, they find and ambush Kit, who had just escaped the No-Men. Before James vents him, Len and Kase stop the both of them, getting away when Maya blocked their exit window. Xaviax later uses his abilities to give JTC's Advent Deck more power. JTC later steals the Advent Decks of Kamen Rider Thrust and Kamen Rider Sting. During his fight with Kit and Len, he reveals his Advent Deck's upgrade to control more than one Advent Beast when he takes control of Metalgelas and Evildiver before merging them with Venosnaker to form Genosider. To keep the Kamen Riders from using their Final Vent on Wrath, Kamen Strike summons his three Advent Beasts to attack Dragon Knight and Wing Knight. Strike then uses his Final Vent on Siren. Dragon Knight later fights Strike until Wing Knight arrives and activates his Survive Mode. This puts JTC on the run as he calls for Xaviax. Both Kamen Riders collide their Final Vents, but Wing Knight's Final Vent was strong enough to send Kamen Rider Strike to the Advent Void, making him the ninth Kamen Rider to be vented. Len then claims Strike's Advent Deck and reclaims the Thrust and Sting decks (and assumingly the Torque deck). During the Epilogue, Eubulon rescued JTC from the Advent Void and erased his memories returning him to his normal life. Fighting Style Kamen Rider Strike is a close-range fighter armed with a cobra-like scepter and is cunning in battle. He is one of the more successful Riders, venting more Riders than anyone else thus far. However, he chooses his battles carefully, not wanting to fight at a clear disadvantage. Xaviax manages to upgrade the Strike deck to include two empty contract cards and captures Metalgelas and Evildiver to allow him to use Thrust and Sting's Advent Cards as well as having the Unite Vent card to fuse them into the powerful Genocider. Strike's Advent Deck Strike slots his cards on the top of his scepter called the Veno Visor. Following his Advent Deck being powered up by Xaviax, the upgraded Advent Deck enables him to control more than one Advent Beast that he is able to obtain after stealing the Advent Decks of Kamen Rider Thrust and Kamen Rider Sting, as well as their associated cards. * Attack Vent: Summons Venosnaker to directly attack his opponents. * Sword Vent: Conjures a spiral sword that is shaped like Venosnaker's tail. * Final Vent: Summons Venosnaker for Strike's Final Vent. It launches Kamen Rider Strike to deliver a devastating bicycle kick. * Attack Vent (Thrust): Summons Metalgelas to directly attack his opponents. * Strike Vent (Thrust): Conjures a horn-like weapon. * Final Vent (Thrust): Summons Metalgelas for Strike's Final Vent. Metalgelas carries Strike on his shoulders, his Strike Vent weapon equipped, as it pierces his enemies in a high-speed charging attack. * Attack Vent (Sting): Summons Evildiver to directly attack his opponents. * Swing Vent (Sting): Conjures a stingray-like tail to use as a whip. * Final Vent (Sting): Summons Evildiver for Strike's Final Vent. Strike rides on Evildiver's back as he crashes into enemies. * Unite Vent: Merges Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver into Genocider. * Final Vent (Unite): Summons Genocider for Strike's Final Vent. Strike corkscrew kicks his enemies into a vortex that manifested on Genosider's torso. File:Strike_Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 5000): Summons Venosnaker. File:Strike_Sword_Vent.jpg|*'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Veno Saber. File:Steal_Vent.jpg|*'Steal Vent': Steals a target Rider's weapon. File:Strike_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Executes Veno Crash. File:Sting_Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Evildiver. File:Sting_Swing_Vent.jpg|*'Swing Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Evil Whip. File:Sting_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Hide Venom. File:Unite Vent.jpg|*'Unite Vent': Combines Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver into Genocider. File:Doomsday Final Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 8000): Executes Doomsday. Venosnaker Venosnaker is a giant mechanical cobra which is Strike's Advent Beast. Like Dragon Knight's Dragredder, Strike often involves his Contract Monster Venosnaker in the fight using Venosnaker's acid to melt away cover. Genocider Genocider is Strike's combined Advent Beast with the use of Unite Vent card to combine Venosnaker, Thrust's Metalgelas, and Sting's Evildiver to form a chimeric Advent Beast. It has the head and tail of Venosnaker, the horns and body of Metalgelas, and Evildiver mounted on its back (with its wings opened up in different directions). Notes *When JTC was Strike he vented the most riders with a record of five. **He is also the only rider to vent two riders in one day (episode). *In the Japanese Dub of Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight: he was dubbed by Tomokazu Sugita. See Also *Takeshi Asakura - James' Japanese counterpart in Kamen Rider Ryuki